


After the Storm

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Oliver knows about the murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds some inner peace after he tells Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

The calm before the storm. That’s what they called it. But in Connor’s opinion, it was the calm after the storm. Or at least that’s what it feels like for him. 

The storm was hard. The storm was terrible and the storm almost killed him. Oliver had found out what they had done that night. Actually, Oliver had given Connor an ultimatum: tell him the truth or his was gone for good. Connor had had his second panic attack in front of Oliver and told him everything. He was sure that he was going to go to jail right then and there, but, to his surprise, he didn’t. Oliver didn’t exactly understand, but he could deal with it; Connor had told him the truth at least. 

And finally, for the first time in months, Connor felt at peace.


End file.
